


January 1st: 5.0.5

by MaxineLuna (NicktoonsReunited)



Series: Character Celebrations [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Camp Mention, Mention of Bigger Story, Nicktoons Unite Mention, OCs Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktoonsReunited/pseuds/MaxineLuna
Summary: 5.0.5 prepares for the team's arrival.
Series: Character Celebrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094135
Kudos: 1





	January 1st: 5.0.5

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was supposed to be posted on January 1st, but I got really sick. The first in a series of character-centered stories of The Vanguard. What is The Vanguard? Please visit our website for more information as we prepare the first main story for this universe!- MaxineLuna

5.0.5 yawned as he awoke from his midday nap. 

The manor had been so much more peaceful since Black Hat had adopted Sophie two years ago. Due to her adoption, many more children came in and out of the manor at random. 

Sometimes Sophie’s family members, occasionally other kids from Camp Campbell. More often than not, Max, Neil, and Nikki hanging out for longer then attended. 

The number only grew once Sophie and Max had joined The Vanguard. There were now up to 40 members, after all. Now they were always in and out of the Manor for snacks, meetings, and training. 

Not that 5.0.5 minded all that much. More children meant more love to go around. Heck, even Black Hat seemed happier with the new arrangements in their lives, as well as Flug and Demencia! 

“5.0.5!” Flug’s head poked into the ex-bear-iment’s room. “The Vanguard will be arriving back from school for their monthly meeting with Jefecito. Please prepare their usual snacks.” 

5.0.5 gave a small salute and growled something that sounded close to “Roger that!” 

The blue bear waddled down to the kitchen to prepare the after school snacks for the team of young heroes. He made sure the kitchen was clear of anything that could cause an allergic reaction within the group. 

Due to the large group, 5.0.5 laid out a complete spread for them. On the savory side, ranch popcorn, crispy ranch pickles, soft pretzels, broccoli and cheddar roll-ups, snack mix, hummus crackers, cheddar and poppy seed chips, and pizza toast. 

On the sweet side of things, some peach melba pops, roasted apples, PB & J bars, potato donuts, sugar buns, fruit and nut bars, popovers, waffle cakes, salted chocolate chip cookie bars, and apple cinnamon fruit roll-ups. 

And of course all the juice and soda they could drink. 

5.0.5 gave a little chirp in happiness as he wiped his brow of sweat. It was a lot of work, and he knew that all the food would be gone by the end of the meeting, but it was worth it. The Vanguard worked so hard to protect not only their own worlds from danger but other planets as well. Not to mention that it was on top of their daily responsibilities of schoolwork and to their families. While the bear couldn’t provide much as they went out to combat the evils they faced every day, the least he could do was provide food and clean shelter when the team of children needed it. 

5.0.5 decided to check on the rooms set up for The Vanguard quickly. It was a Friday, after all. There wasn’t a doubt in the bear’s mind that the team would be sleeping over once again. Precisely at 3:30, there was a beep from the front door alongside many voices and pairs of feet, paws, wheels, and hooves across the floor. 

5.0.5 smiled and let out a chirp of greeting.

_“Welcome home!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot! Please leave kudos and comments to tell us what you think! Also, this was exactly 505 words, and I'm immensely proud of that.- MaxineLuna


End file.
